Grooming of a feline or canine can be tedious and time consuming. Removal of excessive loose topcoat, maintaining a harsh coat, or removing unwanted undercoat on canines and felines is a very labor intensive and hand-crippling task. Professional kennel clubs have breed standards for registered canine breeds that require maintaining a breeds harsh coat and/or undercoat by removing unwanted hair.
Many problems have been noted throughout time regarding the processes of removing unwanted hair from a feline or canine. Conventional tools, such as fine toothed combs, have been in existence for many years and can be difficult to use. Due to slippage of the hair through the teeth of the comb, most of the unwanted hair is not removed. This process leads to an individual spending excessive time and effort on a task that can be done more effectively and timely. This repetitive process also has a tendency to damage the coat by stretching the hair needlessly and repeatedly. Many times, the hair will break.